Site Rules
Refrain from spamming, trolling, threatening, using derogatory comments of any form (ethnic, homophobic, belittling the autistic, disabled, or mentally ill, etcetera), and rude, vulgar, sexist, etcetera offensive language. *The Fandom staff are very strict with that you are not allowed to upload images with such content to any wiki, including joke memes. If you do so they will usually notice it via monitoring scripts, and impose a global block across all of Fandom. *Using sock-puppet handles is strongly forbidden, especially to circumvent blocks. Doing so will result in the block duration being greatly increased for all of the relevant accounts. *You can leave comments in the forums if you want to argue about a character's power or point out things that seem wrong, but don't be rude, obnoxious, unreasonable, or overly argumentative. Also, try to keep the forum threads on point, and to not veer off-topic. *Impersonating other members is not allowed. *Avoid talking badly about other wikis and communities, as we do not want any conflicts or bad blood. It is considered especially negative to talk badly about the excellent Anime Characters Fight wiki, as its staff has been of great help for developing this site. Also, we respect the OBD for making lots of useful calculations, so do not insult them either. In addition, do not write anything that can be interpreted as harassment of real people. *That said, we must also have the right to defend ourselves within our own borders. As such, everybody who visit this wiki strictly to attack us, or try to dismantle our tiering system, are categorically permanently banned from our community. *Do not link to or promote anything illegal within the Wiki. Linking to scams of any sorts is obviously strongly forbidden and will lead to an immediate ban. *You are not allowed to discuss or mention of any kind of method or tools that can be used in any way to circumvent security of the wiki, spam the wiki or otherwise exploit the wiki. If you discover any such means or tools tell an Admin in a PM. Do NOT ever post it publicly. *Death threats of any form, even obscure ones, will absolutely not be tolerated. *Suicide: You are NOT allowed to ask how you can kill yourself, and you are especially not allowed to post suggestions or to encourage other people to do it. The latter will result in an immediate ban without any warning. *If you feel extremely depressed or suicidal, please visit the International Suicide Prevention Wiki for a directive of help numbers in different countries. Reading this Superman story might help as well. *Statements implying substance abuse, even indirect ones, will result in a block. This rule will apply regardless of the circumstances, no matter how inflammatory the other member is being. *Do not post links to pornographic material. This will lead to an automatic ban without warning. *Kindly post full-length links, not shortened ones (aka, ad-driven links). Posting shortened links will be interpreted as utilization of wiki traffic for personal gain, and result in a block. *Being sexually flirtatious will not be tolerated. Playing mature games, flirting, or using sexual connotations with minors is strictly prohibited. *Posting your personal information like SN numbers, addresses, etc. is not advised. Doing so for other members against their consent will result in a ban. *Derogatory comments on religious or political matters (both highly sensitive issues) will not be tolerated, as it almost always leads to massive hate-commenting and negativity. Doing so will result in a deletion of the post, and possibly a ban, depending on the severity. *Please avoid VS debating with deities featured in modern religions unless it is a comics, games, tv, etc version of that deity. It is both controversial and impractical to bring up the contents of religious scriptures. *Admins and other staff members are NOT allowed to lend access to their accounts to other people. This only leads to confusion and suspicion. It doesn’t matter if the staff member says that he trusts the other person, the other person has not been appointed. *If staff members have a problem with each other, it is strongly advised that they take up the issue directly via polite private messages, instead of chastising each other publicly. *Do not pester or harass the authors of various works on social media about versus debating or character statistics. They are often bombarded by numerous questions from fans, and thus are rarely interested in giving a serious response. In addition, the statements they give to appease users are often contradictory to the feats in the stories of the works they have written. Thus it is frowned upon to bother them over these topics. *Please do not make any excessive attempts to actively find/stalk any of the members here on the Wiki through Twitter, Facebook, Youtube, etc. or harass them in order for them to share their personal info. This will be considered an invasion of privacy on your part, and it will be met with the appropriate consequences. *Also, an extremely important safeguard regarding the Wikia network: Kindly do not use the same username and password combinations as you use for other communities, such as message boards. While the Wikia network has comparatively good security, alternative message boards generally do not. In the worst case scenario, this can lead to your account in such communities being hacked, and your username/password combination used for vandalism on the Wikia network as well. This might lead to being permanently globally blocked by Wikia's Staff for violating its terms of use. *Finally, take note that we do not enforce some of these regulations because we are regressive, fanatically politically correct, censorship-happy, and do not believe in freedom of speech. The wiki is simply hard enough to manage as it is for the staff, and the rules are necessary to ensure that the task is not impossible. Category:Important